The Sweetest Slave
by Black Kymera
Summary: Slash, yaoi.  Lucius ha decidido jugarse una carta importante luego de la dudosa victoria del Lord. Necesita un esclavo, uno que pueda utilizar en caso de emergencia a su favor. Jules Melié, famoso medimago, será su mejor elección.  LuciusxJules.
1. Capítulo 1

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

**A/N: **El personaje de Jules Melié me pertenece a mí.

* * *

El Ministerio de Magia estaba rebosante pero no todos eran rostros alegres.

El elegante caminar de Lucius se marcaba rítmicamente con el suave _tap, tap_ de su bastón en el suelo. El primer piso del Ministerio rebosaba de máscaras blancas. Finalmente el Señor Tenebroso había logrado tomar posesión del lugar hacía tres meses atrás. La estrategia para apoderarse del lugar había tardado casi un año en orquestarse pero los resultados habían valido la pena. La máscara de Lucius había caído en la entrada. Ningún mago podía entrar con ella al Ministerio, órdenes del Lord.

Una orden, en su opinión, arriesgada. Si algún día, el Señor Tenebroso caía de su lugar, todos sus seguidores serían fácilmente reconocidos, especialmente Lucius. No habría riqueza en el mundo que pudiera devolverle el brillo al nombre Malfoy si alguna vez el demente de su señor perdía su posición. Era por esa razón que estaba allí en el Ministerio.

El Lord, queriendo hacer una demostración del poder que ahora ejercía, llevaba al Ministerio, al segundo nivel donde había estado antes el Departamento de Aplicación de las Leyes Mágicas a todos los rebeldes que sus seguidores atrapaban. Era el mejor lugar para demostrarles a los rebeldes quién era el amo y señor del nuevo Mundo Mágico.

Allí, los magos que no estaban conformes con la nueva ley eran _otorgados_ por una suma a cualquier mortífago que lo deseara. El dinero para las arcas y el castigo para los rebeldes. Pero Lucius no estaba allí para castigar a nadie sino para asegurar una última carta en caso de que el Señor Tenebroso no lograra retener su tan trabajosamente alcanzado lugar. El hombre sabía que aún había rebeldes demasiado peligrosos fuera de las garras de su señor. Especialmente aquellos que habían pertenecido a la famosa Orden del Fénix, esos magos de los cuales no tenían todos los nombres y que no habían podido identificar en su totalidad.

Aparte de ello, existían magos clave que aún no habían ido a parar a las mazmorras del Lord. Magos como Arthur Weasley, Minerva McGonagall y Harry Potter. Habían muchos otros nombres en la lista de peligrosos, muchos que le sorprendían, pero sólo el tiempo podría darle una visión más clara de lo que el futuro le deparaba al nuevo orden mágico del Lord.

Lo que el rubio aristócrata mago tenía en mente ese día no era, como antes dicho, castigar a nadie. Tampoco deseaba llevar a su casa un mago que le causara problemas. Lo que deseaba era una figura clave. Un mago respetable, con un historial intachable y con suficiente voz y voto entre los demás. Alguien que, dado el caso de que el nuevo orden fallara pudiera representarlo y atestiguar de su _inconformidad_ y buena fe. Alguien cuyo nombre tuviera peso pero no demasiado. Alguien que no estuviera demasiado involucrado en la política mágica. No sería difícil encontrar uno. El problema era ver si tenía la suerte de que además de todo lo anterior fuera un hombre de carácter sosegado y tranquilo, de gran inteligencia pero fácil de impresionar. Sería un bono que fuera un mago de presencia agradable.

Tomó el ascensor que lo llevó al segundo nivel del Ministerio donde fue recibido por más mortífagos que inclinaron sus rostros apenas verlo.

El pasillo daba directamente a lo que una vez fueran las oficinas de los aurores. Los escritorios habían sido removidos del lugar a favor de una plataforma de madera sobre la cual, encadenados al suelo, estaban los magos que serían vendidos junto con sus propiedades. Se detuvo unos momentos mientras observaba el espectáculo desde la entrada.

Reconoció a muchos de los magos que estaban en el lugar. Siendo quien era, Lucius conocía a casi todos los magos de renombre de Inglaterra, especialmente del Londres Mágico. Pero allí también pudo ver uno que otro mago extranjero, seguramente magos que habían estado en el lugar correcto en el momento equivocado. Se dirigió a la plataforma con lentitud, dispuesto a tomarse todo el tiempo necesario.

Los rostros de los que estaban en la plataforma mostraban la angustia de su situación. Obligados a abandonar sus casas, sus familias y sus puestos por la incertidumbre de la esclavitud, pero Lucius no podía sentir pena por ninguno. Creía en la supervivencia del más apto y aquellos que no habían estado en el bando correcto en el momento correcto no eran aptos para sobrevivir.

Uno a uno fue inspeccionando a los magos y hechiceras en la plataforma. Ninguno se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra aunque algunos sí osaron mirarle con desprecio. A esos Lucius los descartó de inmediato y le prestó más atención a aquellos que al verle bajaban sus ojos al suelo, avergonzados de su situación e incapaces de hacer nada al respecto. Mientras unía rostros con nombres, acercándose de vez en cuando a uno que otro mago, las puertas del pasillo se abrieron y un pequeño contingente conformado por mortífagos y magos encadenados se hizo presente.

El noble aristócrata se apartó para observar a los recién llegados.

Uno de los magos encadenados intentó dar problemas lo que fue recibido con un golpe que le abrió la ceja. La escaramuza atrajo la atención del resto de los que estaban en la plataforma quienes observaron con alientos contenidos cómo el hombre era levantado del suelo a donde había ido a parar y separado del grupo para regresar por el pasillo. El restante fue llevado sin más problemas a la plataforma.

Cuando todo estuvo nuevamente tranquilo y los recién llegados estuvieron sobre la tarima Lucius se acercó para estudiarlos. Lo primero que tenía en mente era el carácter. De nada le valdría un mago voluntarioso que no quisiera someterse. Tampoco estaba interesado en _educarlo_ por la fuerza. Una mujer, si había tenido la suficiente voluntad para oponerse al Lord no era candidata para el puesto. Además, con Narcisa en la casa era más que suficiente. Con todo, Lucius guardaba en una recóndita esquina de su mente la posibilidad de _disfrutar_ del esclavo que consiguiera. No era lo primordial pero un hombre podía soñar. Además, qué mejor forma de demostrar su aristocracia que tomando un amante. Sabía perfectamente que Narcisa no se lo reprocharía, ella, al igual que su esposo, conocía las costumbres de los nobles, especialmente de los Malfoy.

El rubio hechicero regresó y sonrió mientras examinaba a los recién llegados. Tendría que pensar también en Narcisa. Sería ella, más que él, la que pasaría más tiempo con la nueva adquisición y si no lograba que se llevaran bien entonces su carta de triunfo podría convertirse en un arma de doble filo.

Sus ojos se detuvieron finalmente en uno de los magos recién ingresados pero que le parecía digno de consideración. Si bien el nombre escapaba a sus labios, el rostro le era vagamente conocido. Tendría unos treinta años, poco más, poco menos. Cabellos castaños bien cuidados y lustrosos, ojos azulosos y tez clara sin marcas. El cuerpo lucía agradablemente esbelto y era un par de pulgadas más bajo que el mismo Lucius. Esto lo pudo confirmar subiendo a la plataforma y deteniéndose frente a él.

La estatura perfecta, se dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa cuando estuvo a su lado. Observó entonces las manos del mago. No parecían callosas o burdas, sino bien cuidadas, como las manos de un medimago. Ah, eso debía ser, un medimago.

Hurgó en sus recuerdos hasta que dio con la imagen precisa y el nombre. Un hombre de reconocida fama en su ramo, las investigaciones eran su pasión. Especialmente los nuevos métodos curativos que investigaba y analizaba.

Una pena, realmente, que se encontrara allí, a punto de perder su posición, sus bienes y probablemente la oportunidad de ejercer de nuevo. Si alguno de los mortífagos menos nobles que pertenecían a las filas del Lord le ponía las manos encima lo más probable era que el hombre quedara inservible, ya fuera para ejercer o para regresar a la comunidad mágica de ser necesario.

Una lástima en verdad.

Sin embargo… no era el hecho de recordar el nombre o el rostro, ni siquiera era el hecho de recordar el talento que tenía el hombre o de la posibilidad de salvar dicho talento de las garras de magos inescrupulosos lo que hizo que Lucius se fijara en el hombre que tenía de frente.

No, nada de eso le había llamado la atención, ni siquiera el cuerpo agradablemente balanceado. Lo que había llamado la atención de Lucius había sido la forma en que los ojos claros del hombre se habían clavado en el suelo y la forma en que su cuerpo había adoptado inconscientemente la actitud sumisa y servil de un esclavo. Para ser más precisos, de un esclavo perfectamente educado.

El rubio humedeció los labios en un gesto predador que apenas pudo ocultar, permitiendo que una breve sonrisa se acomodara en la esquina derecha mientras sus ojos gris azulosos se entrecerraban con éxtasis. Ahora sólo le faltaba comprobar sus sospechas y, de tener suerte, empaquetar su regalo con un hermoso moño de hierro.

Invadió su espacio personal y aunque su postura no cambió el mago encadenado no cedió ni un paso. Lucius levantó el bastón hasta tocar con un lado del mismo la barbilla del hombre, levantándole la cabeza y logrando que lo viera a los ojos, descubriendo así que eran de un azul como el cielo en los mares tropicales.

"¿Doctor Melié?" Medio preguntó cuando tuvo su atención. El rostro del hombre le devolvió una mirada sorprendida. Eso fue lo único que necesitó Lucius para confirmar su identidad. Bajó el bastón e hizo con él un breve movimiento que soltó las cadenas de los grilletes que llevaba el hombre dejando únicamente la que llevaba al cuello y que fue a parar a manos del rubio. "Usted vendrá conmigo."

No le dijo absolutamente nada más, simplemente volteó en dirección a la puerta y bajó de la plataforma con toda la elegancia y porte que le eran naturales. De no haber sido por los pasos a su espalda hubiera jurado que arrastraba la cadena sin tener nada atado a ella. Lucius sonrió ampliamente al mortífago en la puerta quien le echó un vistazo a su prisionero y asintió.

El Ministerio de Magia parecía haber desaparecido y en el estómago de Lucius se deshacían burbujeantes los primeros indicios de emoción. Había hecho la decisión perfecta, no podía haberse equivocado. De pronto la duda quiso hacerse presente y mostrarle todo lo que podía salir mal pero con una seguridad nacida de la experiencia echó a un lado todos aquellos pensamientos mundanos y que en nada eran dignos de un Malfoy.

La decisión era la correcta y el tiempo le daría la razón.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión Lucius se dirigió a su despacho llevando consigo a un Jules Melié sin cadenas y sin grilletes. El hombre, silencioso y naturalmente pálido tras lo que debía haber sido un éxodo de sucesos desagradables desde el momento de su captura, le seguía sin poner resistencia, permitiéndose una que otra mirada a su alrededor. El rubio había mirado sobre su hombro de soslayo para ver que el hombre intentaba absorber lo mejor que podía la suntuosidad de su entorno. Lucius sonrió sabiendo que esa era de las primeras impresiones que servirían a su causa. No sólo de seducir, sino para destilar en la mente de Jules Melié lo poderosa que era la familia Malfoy. Ya luego le daría motivos para impresionarse con lo que _podían_ hacer.

Cuando entraron al despacho Lucius le indicó uno de los asientos de piel frente a su escritorio mientras él hacía todo un espectáculo sin serlo de servir dos copas de un vino muy oscuro. Con practicada gracia ocupó su lugar tras el escritorio y observó al hombre que estaba un poco nervioso ahora que había llegado el momento de poner en palabras la situación del mago.

"Jules Melié… el famoso medimago." Murmuró Lucius desde su lugar tras el escritorio. "¿Sabe por qué está aquí, Jules?" Le preguntó con voz suave, llena de inocente curiosidad. El doctor Melié asintió con lentitud pero sin hablar.

"¿Y sabe _para_ qué está aquí?" Comentó Lucius con obligada malicia. Lo vio estremecerse y supo que sí, que el hombre tenía una idea de _para_ qué estaba allí. Eso lo satisfacía sobremanera aún cuando perdiera la oportunidad de jugar con la ignorancia del medimago.

Dejó la copa sobre el escritorio y atrajo una cajita hermosamente grabada de oscura madera de cedro. La colocó frente a sí y la abrió sin que Jules pudiera ver el contenido. Admiró la pieza de joyería que estaba en su interior. La gargantilla constaba de treinta perlas negras de mediano tamaño y pulidas a la perfección. Cada una engarzada en una media luna de plata las cuales iban conformando los eslabones. El último eslabón era de oro. Los elfos habían hecho un excelente trabajo al pulir la gargantilla. Con cuidado tomó la gargantilla y la puso sobre la mesa echando la caja a un lado. Esperaba no tener que deletrearle al hombre lo que significaba aquel objeto. Se reclinó en su asiento y cruzó los dedos observando las reacciones del hombre mientras hablaba.

"Es usted uno de los medimagos de mayor reputación en Inglaterra, pero sus ideales lo han dirigido hasta este punto. ¿Se arrepiente de estar del lado de la luz, Jules? Aún no es un esclavo, puede hablar." Le dijo con aire magnánimo.

"No, no me arrepiento, señor Malfoy." Contestó suavemente el hombre. Por la forma en que había observado la gargantilla Lucius sabía que había sopesado todas y cada una de sus palabras. El rubio asintió satisfecho al comprobar que el hombre tenía el valor suficiente para cargar con las consecuencias de sus acciones. Por esa razón se aseguró de que el tono en su voz estuviera libre de su usual arrogancia y hasta le impartió un tono cálido. "Estoy consciente de las consecuencias de mi decisión… pero si hubiera querido arrepentirme no hubiera esperado hasta este momento para hacerlo."

Lucius asintió a la lógica del hombre y le agradó la firmeza de sus palabras pero si quería que su plan funcionara más adelante tenía que deletrearle claramente al hombre lo que esperaba de él.

"No necesito un esclavo, doctor Melié. La familia Malfoy nunca recurriría a ese tipo de servicios de otro mago. El objetivo del Lord es hacer de sus opositores un ejemplo, como todo buen político. Yo estoy de acuerdo con él." Lucius tomó un sorbo de su copa para efecto esperando que el medimago le hiciera saber su descontento pero eso no ocurrió. "Estará de acuerdo conmigo en que perder la libertad de esta forma es menos agravante que ser enviado a una prisión como lo es Azkabán. Para algunos hombres la falta de contacto humano y el encierro es devastadora."

"Para algunos hombres perder su libertad para servir a su enemigo es igualmente devastador."

"Si hubiera deseado ser servido por un enemigo no lo hubiera escogido a usted. Un galeno no suele tener enemigos dado que la mayoría de las personas que conoce le deben la vida. Además, su trabajo le ha enseñado a servir a los demás, así que me atrevo a decir que esta situación no le será imposible de sobrellevar." El medimago asintió levemente.

"Pero entonces… ¿por qué me escogió a mi? Sabiendo todo esto y el que me lo diga me hace pensar que tiene algo más en mente." Esta vez Lucius sonrió abiertamente.

"En la guerra hay muchas víctimas, doctor Melié. No todas ellas del lado de los perdedores. Aún con toda mi preciada filosofía he cometido errores. En la antigüedad un hombre podía cambiar su filosofía y ser respetado por ello. El Lord no permite un cambio de corazón en ninguno de sus seguidores." Se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos agregando un poco más al drama de su historia. "Es cierto que las ideas del Lord me parecieron correctas en un principio, pero tanta muerte, especialmente de magos de sangre pura, me ha hecho hacer una pausa en mi modo de ver las cosas. Es cierto que ahora el Lord está en el poder, pero considero que el precio pudo haber sido demasiado alto. Prueba de ello es el que usted, Jules Melié, se encuentre el día de hoy en mi estudio a punto de ser privado de su libertad y de sus posesiones por mi propia mano." Se giró hacia el hombre. "Aún así, no puedo hacer otra cosa que obedecer y esperar."

"¿Esperar qué?. ¿La muerte del Lord, la victoria de los rebeldes?"

"¿Es eso lo que esperaría usted?" Preguntó Lucius con interés.

"Nunca tuve madera de político ni fui bueno en esa materia. El cuerpo humano es mi tema de interés. El cuerpo humano y su maravilloso funcionamiento."

"Y me interesa que ese siga siendo su tema y que no se preocupe por el resto de lo que pueda estar sucediendo mientras está en mi casa. No me interesa destruir su espíritu ni quebrantarlo como algunos harán con aquellos magos que caigan bajo su poder. Si hay algo que aprecio es la compañía inteligente."

"¿Pero si no necesita un esclavo ni me ha escogido para apaciguar un deseo destructivo… entonces cuáles serán mis obligaciones una vez pierda mi libertad?" Lucius regresó al escritorio y se sentó en el borde sin dejar de observar al galeno.

"Aún cuando diga que mis intenciones no son destructivas, debo confesar que algunas de mis inclinaciones y gustos podrían parecerle moralmente cuestionables a muchos."

"¿Moralmente cuestionables?"

"Sí. Es por eso que voy a hacer un trato con usted, doctor Melié. Un trato que podría traerme problemas en un futuro y con el cual me arriesgo tan sólo por ofrecérselo." El galeno asintió su entendimiento y Lucius prosiguió. "¿Alguna vez escuchó el término antiguo _catamita_?"

"Sí. He escuchado el término y tengo conocimiento de la costumbre aunque no la practico. Si me hubiera hecho esta propuesta mientras estábamos aún en el Ministerio probablemente le hubiera ahorrado el trabajo de tener que llevarme de regreso."

"Pero allí no hubiera podido hacerle mi propuesta. Además, hubiera perdido la oportunidad de mostrarle cuál podría ser su suerte estando en mis manos y no en las de otro. No espero que me diga que sí ahora mismo, doctor Melié, pero confío en que el trato que recibirá en el periodo de dos meses sea suficiente motivo para que piense en mi oferta. Es por eso que he escogido este artículo y no otro."

"Aunque sea hermoso sigue siendo un símbolo de esclavitud."

"La ventaja que dan los privilegios siempre es algo que sorprende. Este collar no es permanente como el que probablemente usarán el resto de los mortífagos que obtengan un esclavo bajo las órdenes del Lord. No estorbará en su magia y le permitirá un mayor espacio para movilizarse en caso de ser necesario. Claro que no le permitirá atacarme o traicionarme, eso debe tenerlo en mente. Utilizará el collar desde este día aunque mi oferta no sea aceptada. Tiene un mes para decidirse, doctor Melié. Luego de eso, si no acepta, le devolveré al Ministerio."

"¿Y si aceptara la propuesta?" Preguntó con ojos muy abiertos y rostro un tanto pálido. Lucius sonrió de forma predadora, mirándole con deseo pero sin ser vulgar y bajó la voz a un leve susurro antes de contestar.

"Entonces pasará a servirme de inmediato. Sólo quisiera que sepa que haré todo lo posible para que su decisión, de ser a favor de mi propuesta, sea una experiencia placentera en todo el sentido de la palabra."

El silencio del hombre hizo temer a Lucius que fuera a rechazar incluso el mes que le estaba otorgando pero entonces lo vio adelantarse un poco en la silla y alcanzar la gargantilla de perlas negras, acariciándola con lentitud. Finalmente lo vio suspirar con resignación y llevar la pieza a su cuello en ademán de ponérsela. Lucius lo detuvo con una mano y una sonrisa.

"No, Jules, permítame." Se levantó y tomó el collar de las manos del medimago para después rodear al hombre y colocarse a sus espaldas. "No funciona si se lo pone usted mismo." Susurró la explicación cerca del cuello del hombre, con esa voz sedosa que hizo que Jules Melié se estremeciera en su interior.

El hombre asintió y Lucius procedió a ponerle el collar con cuidado, murmurando el hechizo correspondiente. Las manos de Lucius acariciaron con suavidad el pálido y grácil cuello, probando sin poder contenerse la reacción del hombre. Para su agrado, Jules Melié no ofreció resistencia ni objeción. _El que calla, otorga_, repitió Lucius en su mente con la correspondiente sonrisa.

"Jules… ya sea durante el tiempo de prueba o que acepte mi oferta, le prometo que cuidaré de usted. Me gustaría poder prometerle que será tratado mejor en manos de otro y que no sintiera que le estoy presionando con la posibilidad de un futuro menos agradable, pero tampoco voy a mentirle con respecto a mis intenciones."

"Es más que suficiente." Respondió Jules observando la copa de vino que ya se había entibiado.

"Bien… entonces permítame mostrarle sus habitaciones." Lucius le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y el doctor Melié se levantó de su lugar para seguirle. Los pasos cansados y un tanto nerviosos fueron suficiente para dejarle saber a Lucius que tendría que darle algo más de espacio si quería que la decisión no fuera una que el doctor pudiera reclamarle más tarde. Con todo, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección y estaba seguro que al final del mes el hombre aceptaría ser su amante.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	2. Capítulo 2

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El personaje de Jules Melié me pertenece a mí.

* * *

El doctor Jules Melié se paseó por toda la habitación apenas observando lo que había en ella, la propuesta de Lucius fresca en su mente. Era cierto que tenía un mes para decidirse, pero Jules no era hombre de regodearse en sus decisiones. Tomaría la decisión pronto y se la comunicaría a Lucius tan pronto la tuviera porque tampoco se iba a reservar la respuesta hasta que se cumpliera el mes.

Pero Lucius Malfoy quería de él algo que nunca antes había necesitado dar y la falta de experiencia era suficiente como para hincar los pies en la tierra y decir, ni un paso más. "Si tan sólo pudiera hablar con Kahil…" Se lamentó.

Kahil Melié era su primo y desde muy pequeño sus inclinaciones habían sido obvias. Sin embargo, Kahil, como cualquier Melié, era un hombre discreto y reservado. Jules estaba seguro que su primo podría aconsejarle de forma correcta y concreta sobre qué esperar.

Pero su primo vivía en Francia y no sabía si Lucius le permitiría hablarle o escribirle. Con como estaban las cosas desde que el Señor Tenebroso se hiciera cargo del Ministerio no sabía si las redes de comunicación flu estarían funcionando o si sería seguro enviar una misiva con el contenido tan personal de sus preguntas.

Suspiró sin saber qué hacer y buscó la ropa que los elfos habían dejado sobre la cama. No era su costumbre pero por esta vez quizás sería más conveniente consultarle a la almohada. Se duchó y se cambió, luego se metió a la cama más suave y mullida que jamás hubiera probado en su vida o al menos, así le pareció luego de tanto tiempo durmiendo en el suelo de las celdas donde los mortífagos lo habían mantenido encerrado durante la última semana.

La mañana siguiente trajo sorpresas para ambos hombres.

Un elfo le había comunicado a Jules que Lord Malfoy le esperaría para desayunar. En pocos minutos se había preparado con la ropa que otra de las criaturas le había llevado.

"Buenos días, señor Lucius."

"Buenos días, Jules. Por favor, acompáñeme a desayunar." Jules asintió levemente y procedió a sentarse donde el hombre le indicaba. De inmediato los elfos sirvieron el desayuno, tan elaborado como había esperado si la opulencia de la mansión era señal alguna.

Al finalizar, esperó hasta que las criaturas hubieron recogido los platos para hablar con Lucius.

"Tengo la impresión que desea hablar de algo¿no es así, Jules?" Le dijo el rubio cuando se aprestaba a hablar y Jules supo que estaba ante un hombre acostumbrado a llevar la batuta en cualquier situación.

"Así es, señor Lucius. Es con respecto a su propuesta." Lucius entonces se inclinó un poco hacia Jules para prestarle mayor atención. "Para mí es algo difícil poder comparar todas las ventajas que tendría al aceptar su oferta y convertirme en su…"

"Catamita."

"Sí. Eso. Pero mi falta de experiencia y de información confiable son los que me detienen al momento de tomar mi decisión. Tal vez si pudiera hablar con alguien de confianza."

"¿Y quién podría ser esa persona de confianza?"

"Tengo un primo, Kahil Melié, quien es medimago especializado en salud sexual y que podría aclararme las dudas que tengo al respecto y ayudarme a tomar una mejor decisión. Eso si usted me lo permite." Lucius se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativo mientras consideraba los pro y los contra de permitirle al galeno contactar a dicho familiar.

"Y este primo suyo…"

"Reside en Francia. Allá la guerra no ha sido tan intensa." Lucius asintió. "No pido traerlo o ir en su búsqueda pero quizás podría contactarme con él a través de una lechuza, si es que está permitida la salida de las mismas de Inglaterra. Pero mi primo tiene un poco más de experiencia en ese asunto de los catamitas."

"Creo que podría arreglar que una de mis lechuzas le fuera permitido salir, pero no creo que se me permita más de una vez. Mi esposa está pasando unos días en nuestra villa en París y sería la excusa perfecta."

"¿Entonces tengo su venia?"

"Claro, Jules. Estoy seguro que su primo podrá apaciguar cualquier temor que tenga al respecto. Tal vez le haga algunas sugerencias para esa primera vez…" Jules enrojeció levemente y Lucius sonrió con malicia. "Lo que sea que sugiera, le aseguro, Jules, que podrá ponerlo en práctica antes de decidirse si acepta o no mi oferta." Jules asintió y se disculpó de la mesa.

"Entonces será mejor que comience a escribir mis dudas desde ahora, con su permiso, señor Lucius."

Apenas Jules se hubo retirado Lucius pidió un poco de jugo de melón enlazado con alcohol y mientras sorbía su sonrisa se iba ensanchando.

* * *

La respuesta de su primo no se hizo esperar y Jules se hallaba en un dilema. Abrir o no abrir lo que la lechuza había traído envuelto en una de sus patas.

Pero allí estaba su respuesta y Jules no podía más que mirar la caja forrada por fuera con satén negro adornado con incrustaciones de plata. Cuando la había recibido no había pensado demasiado y la había abierto tan sólo para volver a cerrarla sintiendo el corazón en la boca y toda la sangre de su cuerpo palpitando en sus mejillas.

Luego de eso se había excusado de la presencia de Lucius y se hallaba en su habitación, dándole vueltas al asunto.

Finalmente, con una expresión clínica en sus ojos azules, abrió la cajita y arrastró su mirada por la pálida forma que descansaba justo en el centro como si fuera un valioso collar o un costoso brazalete de diamantes.

Aún le costaba creer que el objeto que yacía en su interior hubiera sido diseñado y hechizado precisamente para una situación como la suya. Pero seguramente aquella era una de las ideas de su primo. La creatividad corría en la sangre de los Melié y así como Jules era una eminencia en su área, Kahil Melié era una eminencia en la suya… sexualidad.

¿No era por eso que le había escrito en primer lugar?

"¿Jules?" Giró asustado al escuchar su nombre. Desde la puerta de su habitación los ojos grises de Lucius le miraban curiosos. "¿Aún no has abierto lo que envió tu primo?" El medimago sólo atinó a sonrojarse violentamente y el rubio arqueó una ceja extendiendo una mano para que le entregara la caja que había cerrado de golpe al escuchar a Lucius en la puerta. El castaño se la entregó con lentitud, sonrojándose aún más y el rubio la sostuvo en su mano por un rato observando las reacciones en el hombre.

Murmuró unas palabras con su bastón y reconoció algo de magia en el objeto que había en el interior pero nada de hechizos oscuros ni trampas. "¿Qué es?" Preguntó antes de abrir la caja.

"Es… un… artefacto que me ha enviado mi primo. Es para… prepararme… para… para…" Jules sencillamente no podía decirlo pero su vergüenza lo decía claramente.

"Oh." Fue lo que logró decir el rubio de ojos grises. Sentía curiosidad, realmente quería abrir la caja, pero si en su curiosidad humillaba a Jules eso podría interferir en sus propios esfuerzos por hacerlo confiar un poco. No se beneficiaría si Jules comenzaba a dar pasos en la dirección contraria a la que él quería. "Espero no sea un artefacto que pueda causarte daño."

"No… no lo creo. Mi primo, Kahil, es doctor en sexualidad." Dijo perdiendo un poco la timidez. "Conoce a la perfección el cuerpo humano y ha estudiado todos los estímulos posibles que pueda recibir así como sus reacciones específicas."

"Interesante." Comentó Lucius. "Espero que su uso disipe las dudas que tenga al respecto y que pronto vea los beneficios de aceptar mi oferta." Diciendo esto Lucius le devolvió la cajita y salió de la habitación.

Esa noche Jules salió del baño envuelto en una enorme toalla, tan mullida como las nubes debían ser si fueran mullidas, secándose los cabellos con otra y caminando por el cuarto en busca de su ropa de dormir cuando vio la caja que su primo le había enviado descansando inocentemente sobre su tocador. Se detuvo momentáneamente para luego acercarse con el corazón acelerado.

A esas horas todos en la mansión deberían estar en sus habitaciones y aunque no lo estuvieran sabía que no había habitaciones ocupadas al lado de la suya. Un hechizo de silencio y otro de privacidad serían suficientes para acallar cualquier ruido que pudiera hacer.

Dejó la toalla con la que secaba sus cabellos en el tocador y buscó su varita. Realizó ambos hechizos y esperó. Cuando no sintió ningún cambio en su propia magia procedió a tomar la caja de satén negro y llevarla hasta la cama donde se sentó como un niño pequeño, en el mismo medio y con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio. Abrió la caja sin notar que al hacerlo activaba una pequeña alarma que Lucius había puesto en ella el día que la había tomado en sus manos.

El objeto anidado entre el satén parecía resplandecer entre la oscura tela. Puso la caja en su regazo y con timidez lo rozó con la punta de los dedos. El objeto pareció adquirir vida propia, volviendo a quedar quieto en el momento en que dejó de tocarlo. "Sólo a ti se te podía ocurrir algo como esto, Kahil." Murmuró. De repente un pergamino se materializó sobre el objeto, atado con una cinta roja. Lleno de curiosidad tomó el pergamino y dejó la caja en su regazo.

Comenzó a leer en voz baja para sí mismo. "_Querido Jules. Sigue al pie de la letra estas instrucciones y te prometo que tu primera experiencia será una memorable. Nunca imaginé que terminaría ayudándote de esta forma, pero quiero que sepas que prefiero mil veces ayudarte así que llevarte flores al camposanto_." Pausó al leer para calmar el sentimiento que le provocaban las líneas para luego continuar. "_Este juguete no te lastimará. Como podrás imaginar, yo mismo lo he hechizado y me he asegurado de que sólo te dé sensaciones agradables. La verdad me hubiera gustado que me pidieras esta clase de ayuda hace mucho tiempo…_" No pudo evitar voltear los ojos imaginando la sonrisa de su primo.

"_Lo único que tienes que hacer es… y sé que tengo que explicártelo todo, es acostarte, boca abajo la primera vez. Pon una almohada o un cojín bajo tus caderas, mientras más alto mejor. Pronuncia cualquier hechizo para iniciar magia y relájate. Sí, ya sé que se ve algo grande pero eso es temporal, en cuanto pongas a funcionar el hechizo se volverá del tamaño perfecto para ti_." Cuando Jules leyó esa parte el sonrojo que cubrió su rostro dejó pálido a todos los demás que había tenido en su vida. El resto de la carta no hizo que su sonrojo disminuyera y por suerte, tampoco logró que su resolución cambiara.

Por eso se encontró recostándose sobre una pila de almohadas, con el trasero al aire y con el aparatico en su mano. Su primo no había dicho nada de lubricante y como médico sabía que lo necesitaría pero también había dicho que siguiera las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Suspiró profundamente y con nerviosismo tocó la punta del juguete con su trasero y murmuró un hechizo. Luego lo soltó y se abrazó de la almohada. Pasaron unos segundos antes de sentir que el inanimado objeto cobraba vida. Lo supo porque sintió cómo acariciaba su trasero de arriba a abajo. No pudo evitar el suspiro de sorpresa, especialmente cuando se detuvo justo en su entrada y comenzó a penetrarle.

Sus piernas se tensaron y jadeó nervioso, un sonido ahogado parecido a un gemido. Antes que pudiera saberlo el juguete le penetró el primer anillo de músculos y se detuvo. Curioso no pudo menos que voltear la cabeza. La imagen de su trasero al aire, siendo penetrado por un falo mágico angosto y reluciente lo recibió y sintió su propio sexo responder. Dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada con un gruñido incrédulo, ahora no era un buen momento para saber que le excitaba ver cómo era desvirgado por el juguete de su primo.

En cuanto pudo relajarse un poco el falo le penetró el segundo anillo de músculos provocándole otro gemido de sorpresa. "Por Merlín." Exclamó al sentir que su interior era invadido lenta pero inexorablemente. El falo siguió penetrándolo hasta tocar su próstata y empujar suavemente, sólo entonces se detuvo y Jules pudo respirar nuevamente aferrado como estaba a la almohada y resistiendo el impulso de cerrar las piernas.

Tal como había dicho su primo, el falo se había acomodado a un tamaño que no le hacía daño aunque podía sentir cómo de cada cierto tiempo iba _in crescendo_. Lo sentía moverse en su interior, podía sentir cómo por ratos parecía estremecerse con pequeños espasmos igual que su propia excitación y podía sentir que se deslizaba sin problemas adentro y afuera de su trasero. Los gemidos comenzaron a crecer en intensidad y necesidad. El hechizado objeto golpeaba sin fallar su próstata cada vez que lo penetraba, en el ángulo perfecto, con la fuerza exacta, quedándose el tiempo justo antes de retirarse.

Apretó los labios intentando acallar sus gemidos cosa que con cada minuto se volvía una misión imposible de cumplir. Se sujetó con fuerza de la almohada y cerró los ojos mordiéndose fieramente los labios. Las piernas le temblaban y de a ratos su cuerpo intentaba por su voluntad empujar contra las embestidas fantasma de aquel falo mágico. Se arqueaba y volvía a relajarse al enloquecedor ritmo. Pronto los gemidos pasaron a ser jadeos y gritos contenidos. Su cuerpo se fue cubriendo de una fina capa de sudor provocándole escalofríos.

El falo aumentó un poco más su tamaño y sus dedos se clavaron en el colchón con fuerza mientras un grito mudo escapaba de su garganta y su trasero se apretaba involuntariamente. Jules volvió a gritar cuando comenzó a moverse en su interior penetrándole más profundamente y sus caderas comenzaron a moverse involuntariamente buscando alivio a la erección que se clavaba contra las almohadas que tenía bajo ellas. Oleadas de placer que nunca antes había sentido comenzaron a contraer su cuerpo y el falo comenzó un ritmo errático, de la misma forma en que era errática su respiración. "Rowena. Merlín." Susurraba incapaz de comprender.

Las embestidas se volvieron algo forzadas penetrándole a profundidad y Jules ya no pudo contenerse. Arqueando su cuerpo contra las almohadas y con un grito animalístico clavó sus caderas y se derramó en cálidos chorros a la vez que sentía que sus entrañas eran bombeadas con un líquido caliente que acariciaban mucho más íntimamente su próstata.

Su cuerpo se fue relajando como nunca antes y sintió que no tenía siquiera fuerzas suficientes para voltearse y murmurar un _finite incantatum_. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos hasta que finalmente quedó profundamente dormido, aún con el falo penetrándole hasta el fondo y en la misma posición.

Sólo entonces la puerta de su habitación se abrió y sin que hubiera un sólo ruido, ni siquiera el sonido de sus ropas, Lucius entró. Su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado y sus labios entreabiertos estaban completamente enrojecidos y húmedos. Se acercó a Jules y lo observó largo rato. Y aunque era obvio que jadeaba no podía escucharse ningún ruido.

Sus dedos pálidos y temblorosos fueron directamente al juguete y tomándolo con firmeza lo fue retirando, mirando con lujuria cómo el apretado anillo de músculo se negaba del todo a soltarlo y provocando que Jules diera un largo suspiro para luego reacomodarse sobre la cama. El rubio miró el falo mágico y pronunció un hechizo de limpieza poniéndolo en su caja de satén y cerrándola con el mismo hechizo de alarma. Luego sus dedos, aún temblorosos, rozaron la suave piel del trasero de Jules descubriendo cuán fácil podía ser perderse en ella.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se alejó del medimago y buscó una cobija pero antes volvió a acercarse de forma que podía ver la expresión satisfecha en el rostro dormido. Hubiera querido trepar a esa cama en ese momento y devorarlo completo, pero le había dado su palabra. Lo cubrió y puso la caja en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama para salir de la habitación e intentar desquitarse el calor de su cuerpo.

* * *

Narcisa llegó a la mañana siguiente a la mansión. Estaba decidida a sorprender a Lucius con su visita. Sabía que había un esclavo en la casa pero su esposo no había querido darle demasiados detalles al respecto y eso era lo que más le preocupaba. Si Lucius tenía un esclavo no era para otra cosa que no fuera para servirle con su cuerpo.

Cuando Lucius no quería que supiera algo era porque sabía que ella armaría un escándalo. Pero ella sólo armaba escándalos cuando era necesario por lo que, sabiendo que Lucius estaría ocupado con sus obligaciones en el Ministerio de Magia bajo el mando del Señor Tenebroso ella se encargaría de encontrar al esclavo y ponerlo en su lugar. No necesitaba de la mediación de Lucius para ello ni de su interferencia. De ese día no pasaba que ella viera con sus propios ojos la nueva adquisición de su esposo.

Llamó a uno de sus elfos y le exigió que le indicara cuál era la habitación que ocupaba. El elfo la interrumpió en su carrera hacia la habitación al explicarle que Jules Melié, el nuevo esclavo de su esposo, se hallaba en la biblioteca… leyendo.

Con pasos decididos cambió la dirección, preguntándose cómo era que apenas unos días y el nuevo esclavo ya se estuviera comportando como si fuera el dueño y señor la mansión. Definitivamente le hacía falta un buen recordatorio de dónde se encontraba y a quién le pertenecía en aquella casa. También le enseñaría quién era Narcisa Malfoy.

Cuando entró a la biblioteca lo halló en uno de los sillones, tan plácidamente acomodado como si el lugar le perteneciera y Narcisa creyó ver rojo. Se dirigió al sillón apenas conteniendo la rabia pero sus delicados pasos alertaron al lector y este, apenas verla, dejó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie haciendo una perfecta reverencia.

"Mi señora." Musitó Jules recordando todo lo que Lucius le había comentado de su esposa.

La actitud del esclavo la sacó de balance. Con todo, su intención de humillarle no disminuyó demasiado. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó con frialdad.

"Jules Melié, su humilde esclavo, mi señora." Repitió Jules de la misma forma que lo haría un elfo doméstico. La respuesta hizo que Narcisa sonriera complacida. Aún cuando Jules sabía que no había aceptado la oferta eso no significaba que no fuera un esclavo. Tenía el collar y si decidía no quedarse pasaría a ser esclavo de otro. La mujer lo observó de arriba abajo, asegurándose de no dejar ni un solo detalle.

"Mi esposo rehusó presentarnos formalmente, es por eso que estoy aquí, para conocer a su nuevo esclavo. ¿A qué te dedicabas antes, esclavo?" Dijo mirándole con arrogancia e intentando descifrar qué posición importante habría ocupado el hombre para terminar siendo un esclavo del Lord.

"Medimago, mi señora. En el Instituto de Artes Medicomágicas de Inglaterra." Respondió claramente, sin mirarla y sin levantar la voz que parecía que siempre había sido suave y tranquila. Narcisa estuvo a punto de exigirle que se desnudara para ver si el cuerpo del hombre ofrecía algo que Lucius pudiera querer cuando en su mente se unieron las respuestas al apellido Melié.

Abrió los ojos intentando recordar alguna ocasión en que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerle. Siendo quienes eran los Malfoy siempre debían estar al tanto de todos los temas importantes del mundo mágico y la medimagia no estaba exenta. "¿Jules Melié?" Preguntó apenas conteniendo el asombro.

"Sí, mi señora." Sólo entonces la rubia esposa de Lucius comenzó a ver las razones tras las cuales su esposo había elegido al hombre. Era un hombre importante, de exquisito conocimiento médico que valía la pena conservar. No era placer lo que había visto Lucius en él… sino utilidad. El sólo pensamiento la tranquilizó grandemente. Se acercó con lentitud y con una delicada mano levantó el rostro del hombre. Sin duda alguna aquel era Jules Melié. Había sido la falta de la blanca túnica reglamentaria para los medimagos del Instituto lo que le había impedido reconocerlo.

"Dígame… doctor Melié…" Dijo de pronto Narcisa haciendo que el hombre se sobresaltara un poco. "¿Qué razones le dio mi esposo para traerlo aquí?" Un movimiento nervioso y un suspiro tembloroso después el hombre contestó.

"El señor Malfoy comentó que era una lástima que el conocimiento que poseo se pierda bajo los tratos de algún servidor del Señor Tenebroso con menos escrúpulos."

"¿Y le explicó exactamente qué es lo que espera de usted como su esclavo?" Jules asintió sonrojándose profundamente.

"El señor Malfoy me ha ofrecido un mes para aceptar sus exigencias o devolverme al Ministerio. Es una oferta muy generosa aún cuando no tengo experiencia en dicha costumbre." Terminó diciendo completamente rojo como un tomate maduro.

"¿Y aún no ha aceptado la oferta, doctor Jules?" Preguntó con sobrada malicia la señora de Lucius Malfoy. Jules siguió sonrojado y Narcisa volvió a sonreír, esta vez con el encanto que la caracterizaba. "Quizás yo pueda darle luz al respecto del carácter de mi esposo. Tal vez así no se sienta tan intimidado con él y le sea más fácil tomar una decisión. "¿Por qué no me acompaña a la terraza a tomar el té?" Preguntó la rubia con voz seductora extendiendo una mano hacia el galeno.

"Pero, mi señora… sólo soy un esclavo."

"Entonces le ordeno que me acompañe a tomar el té, Jules." Esta vez Jules no pudo hacer protesta alguna y se limitó a tomar la mano que se le ofrecía para dirigirse a la terraza a tomar el té.

* * *

Gracias por leer. 


	3. Capítulo 3

* * *

**Capítulo 3  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El personaje de Jules Melié me pertenece a mí.

* * *

Lucius regresó esa tarde a la mansión. Estaba cansado, decididamente agotado. Los problemas con los rebeldes no eran muchos pero sí intensos. Apenas llegar los elfos tomaron su abrigo liviano y le informaron de la presencia de Narcisa en la casa.

"¡Narcisa!" Exclamó para sí mismo que para nadie en particular. Qué hacía la mujer en la mansión no podía ser otra cosa que indagando acerca del nuevo esclavo que había adquirido. No se detuvo a preguntar dónde se encontraba su esposa sino que corrió hacia la habitación de Jules la cual encontró vacía. Esta vez tuvo suficiente presencia mental como para preguntarle a uno de los elfos dónde se hallaba su esclavo.

"En la terraza del té." Le contestó la criatura. El rubio no esperó más y se dirigió al lugar señalado.

Narcisa, su querida esposa, no era una mujer de fácil temperamento, cosa que su hijo había heredado. Si bien se resignaba en público a jugar el papel de esposa perfecta y sumisa, en privado era algo muy distinto. Tal como Draco no podía mantener sus emociones al margen y su boca cerrada, Narcisa era el doble de arrogante, directa, sagaz y atrevida. Con todo, esas características, dignas de un Black y no de un Malfoy, eran las que Lucius había hallado deseables en la rubia. Si había una mujer digna de criar a un Malfoy aquella era Narcisa.

Pero era por esas mismas características que temía a la escena de su esposa encontrando a Jules en la mansión cuando intentaba seducir al hombre no sólo en cuerpo sino en mente.

Ya cerca de la pequeña terraza aminoró sus pasos e intentó recuperar el aliento para no parecer que había corrido toda la mansión, cosa que en efecto había hecho. La cristalina risa de Narcisa lo hizo detener justo en el portal. Sentada a la mesa, con una taza de té en la mano, Narcisa sonreía. De frente a ella en la mesa, Jules le contaba algo que no podía escuchar por el suave tono que utilizaba el galeno.

"Narcisa." Dijo algo tenso pero así como era la costumbre de ambos nunca mostrar sus desacuerdos frente a extraños, aún cuando fuera un esclavo, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se sorprendió al sentir que Narcisa le correspondía.

"Lucius, siéntate con nosotros." Le invitó muy animada. "Debiste presentarnos antes. He pasado unos días muy aburrida en París y me hubiera encantado tener alguien con quien conversar." Le dijo a modo de reproche.

"Jules llegó apenas unos días atrás. Me temo que no hubiera sido conveniente para ese entonces someterlo a tu escrutinio… o a tus reuniones del té." Narcisa sonrió, una sonrisa especial que sólo Lucius podía descifrar, esa que le decía que su esposa realmente estaba encantada con su decisión y que ansiaba ver si sus propias conclusiones coincidían con las de su esposo. De pronto, la tensión en el aire se disipó palpablemente y Lucius se sentó a la mesa donde Narcisa hizo ademán de servirle una humeante taza de té.

"Tonterías. Ya puedes ver que no ha pasado nada. ¿Cierto Jules?" El hombre se había quedado callado desde el momento en que había visto a Lucius parado en el umbral del balcón. "¡Lucius! Tienes a Jules intimidado." Exclamó Narcisa fingiéndose ofendida.

"Imposible. Debe ser la cantidad de palabras que puedes utilizar por minuto, querida. Jules es un hombre difícil de intimidar, si lo fuera, no estaría aquí." Finalmente Jules pareció recobrar la vida y la respiración.

"Me alegra que sea así, sino… no habría tenido la oportunidad de que me contara el proceso de rejuvenecimiento mágico en el cual había estado trabajando en su tiempo libre junto a otros dos genios de la materia…" Lucius suspiró y sorbió su taza de té mientras Narcisa se lanzaba al recuento de lo que Jules le había estado relatando. Parecía que su largo y cansado día no terminaría ahí.

* * *

Esa noche Jules tomó la cajita nuevamente en sus manos y se la llevó a la cama. Al igual que la vez pasada estaba acabado de tomar un baño y había puesto hechizos de silencio y privacidad en la habitación. Aún así sus dedos vacilaban en abrirla. Tan sólo recordar las sensaciones vividas le aceleraban el corazón. Armándose de valor y con un poco de ansiedad, tomó una corta respiración y se dispuso a abrir la cajita.

El falo mágico parecía brillar con luz propia. Era tan pálido y suave que no pudo resistir rozarlo con la punta de los dedos.

"Tan pálido como la piel de Lucius…" Susurró antes de sonrojarse violentamente. En sus años como medimago había visto muchas complexiones. Había también sido testigo de la desnudez de muchos de sus pacientes y tenía una idea más que clara de cómo podía ser el sexo de su carcelero. La idea de comparar lo que sabía con lo que podía ser era lo que le provocaba un fuerte aletear en el pecho. Seguramente su corazón desbocado ante la idea de que en un futuro esos _pensamientos_ podían llegar a hacerse realidad porque si él aceptaba… en menos de un mes se vería bajo aquel cuerpo, perteneciéndole de una forma mucho más íntima…

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y casi dejó caer la cajita y su contenido. Con dedos temblorosos cerró la tapa con más fuerza de la que hubiera deseado. "Lucius."

El hombre estaba ya preparado como si fuera a dormir, con una bata liviana y unas pantuflas de seda. "Buenas noches, Jules." Lo saludó el rubio pero al ver cómo palidecía supo que no sería nada fácil lograr lo que se proponía.

El hechizo de alarma se había activado y Lucius estaba ansioso por intentar aquello. Era una buena excusa y seguro el galeno vería la lógica de sus argumentos. Pero íntimamente Jules no parecía ser el hombre cuyas lealtades estaban claramente definidas o el que permanecía firme ante la adversidad. A Lucius se le antojaba que Jules estaba abriendo los ojos a algo demasiado nuevo para él y que a pesar de haberlo presenciado en otros no se había imaginado que algo así podría llegar a tocarle directamente. El rubio adoptó una expresión más serena y amable. "Sé lo que hay en esa caja, Jules. Es por eso que estoy aquí."

Los azules ojos de Jules se fijaron asustados en la cajita. "¿Sí?" Lucius se acercó unos pasos y se sentó al pie de la cama para evitar verse amenazador.

"Quizás le agradaría utilizarlo en mi presencia. Ver si le agrada… mi presencia." La voz de Lucius era un susurro apenas sensual, mostrándose solícito y gentil mientras que en su interior su sangre bullía con el entusiasmo del cazador cuya presa está a punto de posarse en la trampa.

A Jules se le hacía casi imposible respirar y no sólo por la vergüenza. Los ojos casi plateados de Lucius estaban fijos sobre su cuerpo semi desnudo, apenas tapado con la toalla y húmedo por la reciente ducha. "Prometo no intervenir." Susurró Lucius sobresaltándolo levemente de sus pensamientos.

Jules sentía el corazón a punto de escapársele del pecho pero luego de unos minutos de indecisión observando al hombre sentado a su lado tuvo que admitir que lo que decía tenía sentido. Si quería saber si podría funcionar en presencia de Lucius como le iba a ser requerido entonces… lo más lógico era probar con el rubio presente. Sólo le incomodaba que apenas fuera su segunda vez con el juguete mágico. Aún no estaba muy seguro de sus reacciones aunque la primera vez, no cabía duda, había sido lo más placentero posible.

Cuando Jules asintió Lucius se preparó mentalmente para no verse demasiado anhelante. Sus ojos ya habían recorrido el cuerpo de Jules una vez esa noche y el galeno lo había descubierto de inmediato. Jules volvió a abrir la cajita tomando con algo de timidez el falo mágico y sacándolo de su estuche. El juguete zumbó suavemente como si tuviera mente propia y estuviera impaciente por volver a la vida.

Con un suave temblor el galeno se acomodó sobre las almohadas, su rostro cerca de las piernas de Lucius al final de la misma en una posición que le daba un poco de privacidad. Las almohadas fueron colocadas bajo sus caderas hasta que tuvo su trasero aún cubierto por la toalla en el aire. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia los de Lucius con timidez y nerviosismo. La mirada que le devolvieron los ojos grises era una de serenidad, como si quisiera traspasarle a Jules el sentimiento. Dio un suspiro nervioso antes de sacarse la blanca toalla quedando completamente desnudo a los ojos del hombre.

Lucius no había dicho nada cuando Jules se recostó sobre las almohadas dejando su trasero al aire pero sí tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gemir cuando el hombre colocó el falo en posición y este cobró vida, comenzando a penetrarlo de inmediato pero con suavidad. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo expuesto ante sus ojos indicándole que el juguete había encontrado un nuevo estuche pero no pudo evitar la desilusión al notar que Jules había cerrado los ojos apenas sentir que la magia comenzaba a hacer su trabajo.

Con todo, la escena era demasiado tentadora, especialmente cuando el falo penetró completamente el cuerpo provocando que Jules gimiera tímidamente. Para Lucius era obvio que estaba conteniendo sus reacciones pero sabía que no tardaría mucho en ser más vocal al expresar su placer. El juguete era uno demasiado ingenioso.

Jules comenzó a sentir cómo era dilatado esta vez con un poco más de prisa, haciéndose cada vez más grueso y rozando sin fallar ese punto que hacía que quisiera gritar de placer pero no se atrevía a mucho sabiendo que el rubio estaba en la misma habitación observándolo. La posición del falo cambió levemente haciéndolo gemir más fuerte. Como un seductor susurro escuchó la voz de Lucius casi en su oído. "Jules… abre los ojos y mírame." Le pidió más que ordenarle y Jules accedió a lo que le pedía. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de Lucius que aunque más claros llevaban su mensaje claramente… deseo.

Se había acercado hasta casi tener la cabeza de Jules en su regazo pero aún no lo tocaba. Eso significaba entonces que el rubio tenía una clara vista de su cuerpo y del juguete, especialmente de lo que este le estaba haciendo. Gimió nuevamente al sentir los suaves estremecimientos que aquella ocurrencia le provocaban en su bajo vientre.

Comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente al principio, intentando que sus movimientos no fueran demasiado obvios, una hazaña difícil cuando el placer inundaba sus sentidos de aquella forma. Su sexo demandaba más acción que aquella de las almohadas pero no podía más que mirar a Lucius, percibiendo cómo la respiración del rubio se hacía jadeante al mismo ritmo que la suya.

Sus manos se tensaron sobre las sábanas cuando Lucius se dejó ir un poco hacia atrás y metió su mano por entre los pliegues frontales de su bata, abriéndola levemente e insinuando una caricia que fue desde su pecho hasta su entrepierna donde su respiración pareció detenerse abruptamente antes de soltar un gemido placentero.

Sin saberlo le hizo eco al gemido mientras en su pecho se forjaba el enorme deseo de acercarse a Lucius y sentir el calor de su piel de la forma que fuera. Tan sólo bastó una mirada para que el rubio comprendiera que lo que había estado esperando finalmente estaba listo para ser cosechado.

Se deslizó suavemente, sus dedos deshaciendo el nudo de la bata y dejándola en la cama. Sus manos tomaron a Jules de los hombros y le hizo incorporarse hasta tenerlo a la altura de sus labios y se acercó hasta ocupar el cálido lugar que el galeno dejara. Unos segundos bastaron para que le mirara a los ojos, el ritmo de Jules sin detenerse antes de tomar los labios con los suyos y besarle tentativamente.

Para Jules aquello fue suficiente para hacerle perder todo razonamiento. Sólo sabía que necesitaba sentir, lo que fuera, lo que se le ofreciera. Abrió los labios y su lengua surgió deseosa para explorar la boca del rubio que por unos instantes se rindió ante la invasión para después succionarle en un claro despliegue de autoridad.

Un suave gemido escapó de Jules entonces, declarándose vencido, pegándose al cuerpo de Lucius e inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás en un claro gesto de sumisión que deleitó al rubio.

Lucius guió su mano a su propia entrepierna y por primera vez en su vida el galeno palpó una virilidad con otra intención que el de analizarla. Ese no era el toque de un médico sino el de un amante buscando el placer de su compañero. El falo mágico volvió a dilatarlo y tuvo que separarse dejando escapar un grito de placer. Sólo entonces escuchó los gemidos de Lucius bajo su propio toque.

El rubio se acercó un poco más a su cuerpo, lo suficiente para que sus caderas se tocaran y tomó en su mano el sexo de Jules que sintió que las piernas se le volvían gelatina. Con un pequeño movimiento adicional ambas erecciones estuvieron la una al lado de la otra. Lucius entonces aprovechó y con sumo cuidado bajó su otra mano para tomar la de Jules deteniéndola momentáneamente y quitándola hasta ponerla en su cadera. Acercándose aún más tomó entonces su erección y la de Jules con ambas manos, uniéndolas estrechamente.

Jules sintió que sus ojos querían voltearse en su cabeza y se sujetó de las caderas de Lucius, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. "¿Te gusta?" Susurró Lucius quedamente y Jules asintió sin poder decir una palabra. "Te gustará más si mueves tus caderas." Le sugirió y el galeno obedeció sin chistar. Lucius había dejado suficiente espacio en sus manos para que ambas erecciones se deslizaran una contra la otra provocando que los dos gimieran simultáneamente con el movimiento de Jules. Entre ambos lo único que quedaba eran las almohadas y tan sólo les ayudaban a mantenerse el uno contra el otro.

Jules estaba fascinado. Era la primera vez que hacía aquello y el placer de Lucius, sumado al suyo le embotaban la mente y le aceleraba los sentidos. Los jadeos aumentaron de tono dentro de la habitación a la par con la excitación de ambos y la inminencia de que pronto ambos alcanzarían el anhelado clímax.

No supo cuánto tiempo se mantuvieron en aquel ritmo que de a poco se iba haciendo más errático pero Jules nunca había sentido algo así. No se consideraba un mojigato en asuntos de sexo, al menos el heterosexual, pero aquello era algo que no había probado antes y estaba demostrando ser una experiencia fantástica en su propia medida.

El juguete mágico comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza al percibir su excitación, haciéndole gritar de forma casi ininterrumpida mientras que Lucius le acompañaba con roncos gemidos y jadeos que le calentaban la piel del cuello.

Con el rabillo del ojo Lucius pudo ver cómo el falo mágico seguía penetrando a Jules y eso fue suficiente para desear ser él quien estuviera en aquella posición, sintiendo cómo el suave interior de Jules lo recibía una y otra vez. Dejó ir la cabeza hacia atrás antes de inclinarse sobre el cuello de Jules y morderlo suavemente justo en la unión del cuello y del hombro para reprimir levemente el grito de placer que ya no podía contener.

Jules sintió la mordida y el dolor de la misma viajó hasta su vientre haciendo estragos mientras que el grito de Lucius pareció reverberar en su propio sexo empujándole definitivamente al clímax.

La semilla de ambos se mezcló en las manos de Lucius y por unos instantes ambos quedaron sin control de sus propios cuerpos, embistiendo ciegamente en espasmos involuntarios contra las manos lubricadas del rubio.

El galeno sintió derretirse, como si su cuerpo no existiera, incapaz de moverse mientras Lucius pasaba sus manos humedecidas sobre su vientre y su sexo provocándole deliciosos espasmos post orgásmicos. Cuando recuperaron un poco el aliento el rubio lo bajó de regreso a la cama y lo besó sin prisas, asegurándose de cubrir toda su boca y su cuello. Cerró los ojos con media sonrisa, dejándose hacer complaciente hasta que la mano de Lucius fue hasta su trasero y removió el juguete que dejó a un lado.

Uno de los dígitos aún lubricados se deslizó a su interior haciéndole gruñir levemente mientras el rubio se posesionaba nuevamente de su boca. "Mío." Susurró Lucius posesivamente y Jules se estremeció una última vez como si aquellas palabras lo marcaran más certeramente que la gargantilla de perlas negras en su cuello.

* * *

Cuando Narcisa despertó lo primero que hizo fue buscar a su esposo. Esa noche Lucius simplemente había superado todas sus expectativas. Uno de sus mejores _negligés_ había sido testigo de la lujuria con la que su esposo le había hecho el amor esa noche. Se estiró en la cama cual sinuosa felina y con un _accio_ tuvo en sus manos una de sus batas de seda mucho más cubridora pero igualmente seductora que le llegaba a los tobillos y sobre la cual se puso una camisola a juego que dejó abierta. Se encontró a Lucius en el amplio baño frente a su lavabo arreglándose los cabellos mientras murmuraba una leve cancioncilla. Le dio una mirada de soslayo y procedió ella misma a asearse un poco y a cepillarse los cabellos.

Al cabo de media hora, que era lo que generalmente ambos se tardaban en el baño sólo para bajar a desayunar Narcisa continuaba escuchando aquella cancioncilla. Se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó por la espalda cubriendo con el hombro de Lucius la sonrisa maliciosa que se asomaba a su rostro. "Buenos días, amor. ¿Me dirás qué es lo que te tiene tan contento esta mañana?"

"Nada en especial. ¿Por qué habría de estar más contento que otros días?" Murmuró Lucius con una evidente sonrisa en la curvatura de sus labios.

"Como si me fueras a engañar." Sonrió la rubia deslizándose a un lado y mirando cómo su esposo terminaba de cepillarse los cabellos. "Fue Jules… ¿cierto?" Le dijo con picardía. "Es tan… inocente." Suspiró Narcisa complacida.

Lucius sonrió y sus ojos brillaron con la misma picardía que los de Narcisa. "Cisa… ¿Son celos lo que escucho en tu voz?" La rubia le dio una leve sonrisa y se acercó para besarlo en la boca.

"¿Celos? ¿Cómo podría sentir celos de algo que me da como resultado más placer y de paso te mantiene en la casa?" Lucius sonrió levemente y Narcisa, con algo de curiosidad infantil se sentó sobre el muro que contenía los dos lavabos, cruzando las piernas y meciéndolas como una niña. "¿Ya le mostraste quién es el amo?"

"Cisa…" Le amonestó Lucius con algo de reproche disfrazando su sonrisa. "Le prometí un mes. Nunca he faltado a mis promesas." La rubia se inclinó hacia Lucius con una enorme sonrisa.

"Entonces no puedo esperar a que lo hagas… si lo de anoche fue sólo una muestra…" Gimió suavemente terminando en un largo ronroneo de mirada seductora. "Espero que lo hayas invitado a desayunar. Quisiera agradecerle."

"Claro que lo invité." Murmuró Lucius acariciando los rubios cabellos de su esposa. "Pero no quiero que lo asustes." Le dijo con algo de seriedad el rubio.

"¿Por quién me tomas?" Respondió levemente indignada. "Hay muchas formas de mostrar agradecimiento, querido. Sé que lo sabes, pero te lo recordaré… Jules Melié es una de las mejores mentes mágicas de este tiempo en lo que a medicina se refiere. Tomar el té con él seguramente será algo sumamente enriquecedor."

"Ummhh… ¿eso significa que a la hora del té no sólo estarás ejercitando tu boca sino también tu mente?"

"Ja, ja. Señor Malfoy. Tenga cuidado con sus insinuaciones, no está hablando con cualquier rubia… sino con una Slytherin." Dijo bajándose de un pequeño salto del muro mientras Lucius reía suavemente al verla salir en un pequeño revuelo de seda. "¡Deja de reír!" Escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta. "Se te marcará la sonrisa y perderás tu reputación de amargado." Al escucharla Lucius salió del baño, varita en mano, dispuesto a lanzarle un hechizo pero para entonces sólo pudo escuchar una risa cristalina perdiéndose por los pasillos de la mansión.

Llegada la hora del desayuno, Jules se presentó a la hora convenida para acompañar a los esposos Malfoy en la mesa.

"Buenos días, Jules." Saludó Narcisa al hombre que se acercaba con pasos tímidos a la mesa del comedor y sin levantar la vista. "¿Descansaste bien?" El hombre enrojeció levemente y Lucius le dio una mirada de advertencia a su esposa desde atrás del periódico que leía. La mujer lo ignoró y extendió una mano hacia el recién llegado obligándole a acercarse a la mesa y haciéndolo sentar a su lado.

"Así es, mi señora." Murmuró apenas levantando la vista.

"Cisa, Jules, te dije que me llamaras Cisa." Los ojos de Jules se fueron de inmediato hacia los de Lucius quien asintió muy levemente su consentimiento y fue como si un gran peso se levantara de los hombros del hombre.

"Descansé muy bien, Cisa." Respondió algo cohibido aún. Para alivio de Jules, la esposa del señor Malfoy se concentró en su curiosidad por saber cómo le iba en la mansión. La constante charla de la mujer lo fue relajando poco a poco y el que Lucius pareciera agradado con su comportamiento lo alentaba a continuar.

El desayuno pasó agradablemente y al final, cuando estaban a punto de retirarse, Narcisa le hizo a su esposo una petición inusual.

"Querido… quería saber si podía pedirte prestado a Jules durante el día." Lucius arqueó una ceja mientras su esposa le daba una mirada que él conocía perfectamente. Era esa mirada en la que Narcisa le decía que obtendría lo que quería a pesar de todas sus negativas.

"Tienes a Jules todo el día contigo, Cisa. ¿Por qué me pides permiso?" Preguntó curioso pero también preocupado.

"Es que quiero salir de la mansión un rato… ya sabes, tomar aire y tú nunca puedes acompañarme."

"Querida… no sé si Jules me agradecerá el que te permita torturarlo con uno de tus paseos." Comentó mirando con algo de pena a su nuevo esclavo.

"Pero Jules quizás lo aprecie, lleva demasiado tiempo encerrado aquí en la mansión. ¿No lo crees así?" Los ojos de Narcisa imitaban a la perfección toda la dulzura de una esposa ejemplar que le pedía a su esposo un pequeño capricho por primera vez. Lucius sabía más que eso. Además… Jules apenas llevaba un par de días en la mansión.

"Sólo si me prometes que cuidarás de Jules como si fuera tu más preciosa posesión." Musitó Lucius con completa seriedad. Sólo entonces Narcisa se permitió terminar su desayuno y excusarse graciosamente. Cuando Narcisa les dejó a solas Lucius arriesgó una mirada hacia el medimago que parecía meditar seriamente sobre su desayuno.

"¿Jules?" El galeno levantó la vista en su dirección.

"¿Sí, Lucius?" El amable rostro de Jules parecía lleno de preocupación o al menos, de algo bastante parecido, Lucius aún no aprendía a leerlo bien.

"¿Sucede algo?" Jules negó, pero en su rostro aún parecía reflejarse algo parecido a la melancolía o a la tristeza. ¿Podría ser que se estuviera arrepintiendo de aceptar su oferta? "¿Hubieras preferido quedarte en la casa?"

"Una posesión no tiene que dar su opinión." Comentó sin resentimiento.

"Oh, Jules. ¿Por qué le das tanto significado a las palabras? No le dije eso a Narcisa para humillarte, ya te dije que prefiero no dañarte." Lucius suspiró para mayor efecto y prosiguió en voz baja, como si contara un secreto. "Pero te diré algo. Narcisa engaña a sus amigas, manipula a sus amigos, deslumbra falsamente a sus amantes pero nunca, nunca pierde su más preciada posesión ni permite que le hagan daño. Yo soy su más preciada posesión. Sólo le he pedido que te trate con igual cuidado…" Lucius suspiró. "Narcisa sabe que eres importante para mi. Ahora sabe cuán importante. No te sientas ofendido por las palabras que uso… no cuando el significado real escapa a tu comprensión. Con un poco más de tiempo, espero, serás capaz de entendernos."

"Entonces…" Musitó Jules pensativo. "…es como un juego. ¿De palabras?"

"Para nosotros es importante mantener las apariencias en todo momento… pero sería demasiado difícil no poder decirnos exactamente lo que queremos frente a los demás. Nuestros momentos de privacidad son pocos."

"Así que no se molestan siquiera en intentar comunicarse de otra forma… ¿por qué me dice esto, Lucius?"

"Usted es un mago muy sensible, Jules. No lo tome a mal, es algo de admirar en tiempos como estos, tanto así que Narcisa y yo estamos encantados de tenerle en la casa. No me sirve de nada torturarle haciéndole pensar que nuestras lealtades son ciegas y que nuestras vidas son tan oscuras como el señor que ahora servimos. Usted no es mi enemigo, Jules. Hasta ahora lo único que ha hecho es beneficiarme con su presencia en mi casa. Me gustaría que esa tendencia continuara, sea lo que pase con la guerra de este punto en adelante." Lucius cubrió la sonrisa triunfal con una de agradecimiento al ver que la expresión del galeno se animaba visiblemente.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo 4

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
**

* * *

Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El personaje de Jules Melié me pertenece a mí.

* * *

Jules estuvo listo para acompañar a Narcisa cerca de media mañana. La mujer vestía una hermosa túnica azul celeste que se ajustaba perfectamente a su esbelto cuerpo y sobre ella pronto tendría puesta una capa del mismo color con un suave cuello de piel en un tono más claro.

Jules mismo iba vestido de forma impecable, los elfos habían dejado sobre su cama las ropas que debería vestir sin saber que había sido Narcisa quien las había escogido. Una túnica de un gris acero algo oscuro para su gusto pero que definitivamente resaltaba el color de sus ojos de una forma agradable.

Se miró al espejo y se sintió satisfecho. Su propia fortuna era más que suficiente para permitirse ropa de aquel gusto pero como medimago, casi nunca vestía otras ropas que no fueran las de servicio. Pensándolo bien, su vida social había sido casi nula siendo que se pasaba en las investigaciones, en charlas o simplemente atendiendo pacientes especiales.

Su trabajo siempre había consumido un noventa por ciento de su tiempo. El resto… ¿dormir? Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía con ese pequeño por ciento que le sobraba. Probablemente dormir y comer ya que no recordaba haber tenido ninguna otra pasión que no fuera la medicina.

Con un poco de vergüenza reconoció que era la primera vez que salía con una mujer en lo que, de haber sido en otras circunstancias, podría haber considerado una cita.

Narcisa Malfoy, contrario a lo que había esperado luego de las primeras palabras que cruzaran en la biblioteca, era una mujer agradable, de palabra fácil y novedoso encanto. Si bien no estaba familiarizada con algunos términos más técnicos de su profesión, luego de explicarlos la conversación entre ambos había fluido sin tropiezos, demostrándole una inteligencia que sin ser pedante podía mantener su propio ritmo en los asuntos más delicados.

"¿Jules?" Llamó la mujer desde las escalinatas de la mansión y se apresuró a ofrecerle una mano para que bajara. "Veo que las ropas que le escogí le quedan perfectamente." Narcisa entrecerró los ojos levemente fijándose en la gargantilla y haciendo un leve gesto de disgusto. "En verdad es una hermosa joya familiar, pero su significado arruina el efecto del conjunto." Dijo con desagrado antes que su expresión se suavizara. "Pero tendremos que trabajar con lo que tenemos por el momento." Suspiró.

Jules no supo qué decirle pero al parecer la mujer no esperaba respuesta pues tomó el brazo que le ofrecía y le llevó con aires de princesa hacia el carruaje que les esperaba afuera de las puertas dobles de la mansión.

El día pasó de forma agradable en compañía de la rubia mujer. Narcisa no era, como había temido, una compradora impulsiva. Era muy difícil convencerla de comprar algo que no le gustara y aquello que compraba siempre tenía una doble utilidad o al menos, incrementaría su valor con el tiempo. Cuando finalmente terminaron de comprar, Narcisa se colgó de su brazo y comenzaron a caminar por la calle, sin prisas, simplemente conversando. Jules olvidó por unos instantes que estaba a mitad de una guerra y que él era uno de los prisioneros de ella.

Y fue durante aquella caminata que decidió que aceptaría la oferta de Lucius. Tan sólo se sentía un poco inseguro de lo que sucedería una vez aceptara. No era simplemente el hecho de que pasaría a ser más que propiedad de los Malfoy. Aún tenía reservas acerca del comportamiento de la pareja. No le era posible discernir si hablaban con la verdad o no pero tenía que admitir que las palabras de Lucius eran dulces a sus oídos. Demasiado.

"Un galeón por sus pensamientos." Susurró Narcisa en su dirección y Jules sonrió.

"No necesita pagar tanto por mis pensamientos, Narcisa." Le dijo con serenidad. "Estoy pensando en la oferta que me hizo su esposo, Lucius."

"Ah, esa oferta." Comentó Narcisa restándole importancia y Jules la observó de soslayo. La mujer no parecía ofendida, sus labios no habían perdido la afabilidad de hasta hace unos minutos. "¿Qué es lo que le impide aceptarla, Jules? Además, claro está, de la falta de experiencia, porque asumo que es sólo falta de experiencia lo que le hace dudar."

"Tiene razón al decir que me falta experiencia." Dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzado. "Pero es que tampoco me veo siendo el causante de discordias matrimoniales."

"Jules." Exclamó la mujer pegándose a su brazo. "Si estuviera interponiéndose en nuestro matrimonio no estaría conversando conmigo mientras paseamos al aire libre tomados del brazo." El galeno se giró levemente, los ojos azules de la mujer se negaron a devolverle la mirada pero parecían emanar una convicción inamovible, algo que le decía que aquel asunto ya había sido discutido hasta la saciedad y que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era de su conocimiento de la misma forma que lo era de su esposo.

"Eso también lo he estado pensando." Musitó y la mujer ladeó la cabeza al cabo de un rato, la brisa de la calle removiendo los mechones sueltos de su peinado, dándole un aire de ninfa bajo toda la severidad de sus vestidos. Jules comenzó a entender un poco las razones por las que Lucius Malfoy había escogido aquella beldad. No sabía si era justo después del último tono de azul en el cielo de aquellos ojos donde parecía esconderse algo imposible de dominar. Narcisa lo sorprendió entornando levemente la mirada y sonriendo con la inocencia del primer amor al hablar de las cualidades de su esposo.

"Lucius es un hombre muy apasionado. Le gusta complacer y ser complacido pero antes que nada, le gusta ponerle un poco de chispa al día a día. Además…" Narcisa guardó silencio unos segundos durante los cuales su mano acarició levemente el brazo de Jules con lentitud, imprimiéndole así una intimidad que el hombre no había experimentado antes y haciendo que su pecho palpitara con fuerza. "Estoy deseosa porque se interponga en nuestro matrimonio…"

Los dedos de Narcisa buscaron la mano de Jules y se entrelazaron con ella, reclinándose un poco más y permitiendo que el calor de ambos se fundiera confortablemente. Jules había perdido el habla y probablemente hubiera perdido el camino de no haber sido porque Narcisa lo conocía de memoria. La rubia sonrió para sus adentros. Su Lucius estaría orgullosa de ella si pudiera verla en esos momentos. "Sí, entre Lucius y yo. Estoy segura que valdría la pena." Esta vez el susurro causó que Jules apretara nerviosamente la mano de Narcisa y la rubia sintió que la decisión del galeno acababa de ser tomada.

* * *

Jules apenas podía esperar a que Lucius llegara a la casa para informarle de su decisión. Una mezcla de ansiedad y nerviosismo con una ínfima partícula de algo que jamás lo había sobrecogido de esa forma. Eso lo hacía temer el momento mismo en que el hombre atravesara la puerta principal. Sentía como si su decisión estuviera escrita en su frente a la vista de todos, pero especialmente a la de Lucius Malfoy.

Cuando escuchó los elfos aparecer en la entrada de la casa, se retiró a prisa a su habitación. No quería parecer desesperado, pero la verdad era que la decisión le quemaba en su interior y hasta que no la hiciera latente no podría estar en paz. De igual forma, lo que vendría luego de que la hiciera del conocimiento de Lucius amenazaba con destrozar sus nervios. Quería que todo pasara, estar del otro lado de lo que fuera y mirar atrás y poder decir sin temor a equivocarse que había valido la pena, pero su travesía apenas comenzaba y a sus ojos toda sombra era más grande de lo que en realidad era.

Apareció en la oficina de Lucius dos horas después de su llegada, cuando esperaba que el hombre ya estuviera un poco más relajado y apenas entrar Lucius lo recibió con una leve sonrisa y un gesto para que tomara asiento.

"Vaya placer el mío al tenerle aquí, Jules. Imagino que hay algo importante que quiere decirme aunque me gustaría que no se sintiera obligado a visitarme sólo para eso." Jules asintió, un poco avergonzado de ser tan transparente a los ojos de ese hombre. Hizo ademán de sentarse pero ponerse al nivel del rubio lo hacía sentir más vulnerable, aún de pie se sentía extrañamente vulnerable.

"Sí. Supongo que será cuestión de acostumbrarme." Lucius arqueó una ceja y luego pareció querer decir algo pero se contuvo. Sus ojos grises brillaron inusitadamente con alegría antes de levantarse.

"¿Eso significa que aceptará mi oferta?" Comentó como si acabaran de anunciarle que sus baúles en Gringotts se habían duplicado mágicamente. Jules asintió para ver con algo de anticipación cómo Lucius rodeaba el escritorio, cual si fuera un felino en camino a recibir la mejor de las caricias. No se equivocó y sin embargo la sorpresa no fue menor por haberlo presentido.

Sin embargo, Lucius se detuvo a unos centímetros de su cuerpo y no supo cuál fue mayor, si el alivio o la decepción, sin embargo, ambos fueron cortos pues el rubio se inclinó levemente para mirarle directamente. "¿Aunque eso signifique que estarás en mi cama esta misma noche?" El susurro era dulce y Jules se acercó por instinto y asintió por temor a que su voz fallara en esos momentos. Inclinó la cabeza, incapaz de sostener por un momento más la intensidad en el rostro de Lucius.

"Haré que valga la pena… te lo prometo." Susurró Lucius al oído de Jules al tiempo que una de sus manos acariciaba furtivamente la base de su nuca y los cortos mechones que podía alcanzar. Se separó un poco y depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios del castaño haciéndole estremecer visiblemente. De pronto Lucius lo acunó contra su pecho y Jules se sintió exhausto, como si acabara de correr un largo maratón y acabara de llegar a su destino. "No te arrepentirás de nada."

* * *

Esa noche la cena fue liviana y Narcisa, que no se había presentado con Lucius desde su regreso a la mansión, hizo una breve aparición para disculparse y retirarse a sus habitaciones privadas más temprano de lo habitual. Lucius aprovechó entonces para invitar a Jules a la habitación que solía usar cuando no podía acompañar a su esposa. Si bien Jules no sabía que rara vez las utilizaba, el interior estaba tan bien cuidado que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

La chimenea arrojaba una tenue luz dorado oscuro sobre la alfombra de piel frente a ella, crepitando suavemente cual si las llamas fueran seda.

Jules estaba más nervioso que el día que había presentado su examen para licenciarse como medimago oficialmente. Parado frente a la puerta de la habitación observaba todo con ansiedad hasta que Lucius en un _impromptu_ tomó su mano y lo guió hacia la chimenea donde había una botella de vino sobre la alfombra.

"No es mi costumbre saltarle encima a mis amantes, así que relájate un poco. Pasará lo que tenga que pasar… y si no pasa nada entonces mañana será otro día aunque preferiría tener una mejor excusa para no haber dormido con Cisa esta noche." Lucius sirvió dos copas y le ofreció una a Jules que comenzó a tomar con algo de precipitación pero el rubio lo detuvo. "No, Jules, así sólo conseguirás nublar tus sentidos." El hombre bajó la copa de Jules y tomó un sorbo de ella, acercándose luego y besándole con lentitud.

Jules cerró los ojos y separó los labios, permitiendo que la boca de Lucius le diera a beber aquel pequeño sorbo. Cuando el hombre se alejó un poco dándole una pequeña sonrisa Jules le correspondió perdiendo un poco la timidez al recordar los besos que ya habían compartido una vez. El próximo sorbo no lo tomó desprevenido sino que lo encontró esperando con mal disimulado deseo.

El beso dejó toda pretensión de juego cuando Lucius lo rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar su espalda con lentitud. Se sentía como si se hubiera lanzado al agua, la impresión inicial de lanzarse lo había asustado pero una vez en ella las nuevas sensaciones perdían su atemorizante cualidad. Sus dedos soltaron la copa mientras Lucius dejaba la suya a un lado con cuidado. El brillante líquido se derramó sobre la suave piel mientras Jules luchaba por dejar a un lado sus inhibiciones y disfrutar.

Lucius lo levantó un poco antes de voltearlo y bajarlo con lentitud a la alfombra. El movimiento hizo que la copa que Lucius había dejado a un lado tan cuidadosamente se derramara. Por largos instantes lo único que se podía escuchar eran pequeñísimos gemidos y las respiraciones pesadas de ambos.

Todo cambió cuando Lucius le dejó sentir su peso a Jules, uniendo sus caderas, reposando sobre ellas como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a aquel lugar. Apenas fue consciente del momento en que sus ropas comenzaron a ser retiradas o de la forma en que sus propias manos comenzaron a descubrir el cuerpo del hombre, tan sólo era consciente de la necesidad que afloraba a su piel, quemándola en el proceso. Sus piernas se cerraban por momentos, temblando de expectación aún cuando temía lo que estaba por suceder.

Sólo cuando la piel de Lucius se deslizó sobre su vientre fue que su mente recuperó levemente el control de sus sentidos. Su cuerpo se sentía afiebrado, anhelando un mayor contacto.

Lucius se detuvo unos segundos al presentir que Jules tenía un instantes de lucidez. "Prometo que nunca te arrepentirás de este momento." Susurró antes de poder detenerse. Quería dejarle saber a Jules, aún por encima de sus maquinaciones, que aquel momento no era fingido, le era imperativo que supiera cuán real era su pasión. Hacerle sentir como a todos sus amantes que aquel a quien Lucius Malfoy amaba una noche podía sentirse amado toda la vida.

Los besos se alargaron y las caricias no subieron de tono hasta que Jules mismo necesitó que se volvieran más tangibles. Lucius lo complació sin reparos haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas y subiéndolas poco a poco a sus caderas mientras su erección se insinuaba íntimamente en el lugar donde sería acogida más tarde.

No fue difícil esperar, aún cuando lo ansiaba. Era como una languidez que entumecía sus sentidos mientras la pasión intentaba despertarlos con rítmicas pulsaciones que no lograban impacientarlo, tan sólo provocarle a saborear aquel cuerpo despacio. Sus dedos tantearon sus ropas olvidadas y encontró lo que había guardado para la ocasión.

Jules dejó escapar un gemido sorprendido al sentir la caricia húmeda de los dedos lubricados de Lucius en su entrada, tan distinta a las que hasta el momento había experimentado y se tensó. "Jules… confía en mi."

Era la prueba final, la que le aseguraría a Lucius que había hecho la elección correcta desde un principio. Fueron apenas segundos lo que tardó el castaño en decidirse, dejando ladear su cabeza levemente, convirtiéndose en lo que el rubio quisiera hacer de él y Lucius atesoró ese momento en su mente, guardándolo celosamente en sus recuerdos. "Eres perfecto." Susurró complacido y Jules gimió reviviendo repentinamente al sentirse invadido lenta pero inexorablemente.

Se aferró a los hombros de Lucius, temblando hasta que las caderas del hombre ya no pudieron ir más allá. Suaves susurros confortantes brotaron de los labios del rubio mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y volvía a bajarlo a la alfombra de donde se había levantado momentos antes al recibirlo en su interior. "Y me perteneces." El castaño respondió con un suave gemido, incapaz de formar palabras y perdiendo nuevamente los sentidos cuando el rubio comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior, experimentalmente al principio hasta encontrar el ritmo que le hacía estremecer hasta el alma.

Cualquier sueño erótico que Jules hubiera tenido alguna vez en su vida palidecía en comparación con lo que aquel hombre le hacía sentir. De sólo pensar que cada una de aquellas embestidas reflejaba el deseo de poseerlo era suficiente para llevarlo más allá de sus límites. Nunca nadie lo había envuelto en aquel sentimiento de posesividad y eso, para un Jules que apenas había vivido fuera de su bata de hospital era algo grande.

No tardó mucho en derramarse con un grito entre su cuerpo y el del rubio, quedando exhausto en el proceso. Lucius se detuvo justo cuando el castaño se corrió entre ambos, apretando los dientes al sentir los deliciosos espasmos y cuando finalmente se relajó bajo su cuerpo lo besó, murmurándole palabras de aliento antes de comenzar nuevamente a moverse, esta vez más lentamente, esperando pacientemente a que Jules se recuperara y volviera a excitarse. Las suaves caricias lo llevaron nuevamente al delicioso frenesí pero esta vez su cuerpo, levemente cansado, tardó mucho más en llegar al clímax y cuando lo hizo se sintió desfallecer. Era más de lo que podía aguantar.

Cuando Lucius salió de su interior se sintió solo y gimió su descontento sacándole una sonrisa al rubio que lo acercó contra su cuerpo y usando un _wingardium_ los cubrió con la mullida colcha que estaba sobre la cama. "Lo hiciste bien, Jules… lo hiciste muy bien." Susurró besándole la sien.

* * *

Lucius despertó a mitad de noche, entumecido por haber dormido todo ese tiempo sobre la alfombra, sin embargo, luego de estirarse levemente sintió en su cuerpo la liquidez que precedía a una noche de agradables placeres. El fuego aún crepitaba en la chimenea y su luz dorada los bañaba a ambos. Retiró la colcha y se llenó la vista con el cuerpo que acababa de hacer suyo.

Había sido refrescante encontrar un cuerpo tan falto de malicia como el de Jules Melié. Era obvio que el hombre no era dado a los placeres carnales sino a los laborales y esos placeres siempre venían acompañados de una negación propia que rayaba en lo absurdo o al menos así lo creía él.

Con todo, se sentía muy satisfecho. Jules era un hombre que se conservaba en forma. Aunque no fuera al extremo, su cuerpo era de agradables formas y la suavidad del mismo invitaba caricias y le hacía pensar en mundanos placeres. Hundió su rostro brevemente en el cuello de Jules y aspiró profundamente, igualmente satisfecho con el perfume natural del galeno, no muy fuerte y aún dulce. Pero justo ahora iban a necesitar una ducha si quería subir a la cama y terminar de pasar la noche cómodamente.

"Jules…" Susurró. El castaño despertó casi al instante y Lucius se sorprendió de que tuviera el sueño tan liviano.

"Mhhh…" Fue la clara respuesta en la forma de un gruñido.

"Acompáñame a la ducha y luego podremos ir a la cama." Sin mucho esfuerzo lo tuvo en pie siguiéndole hacia el baño. Sólo entonces fue que notó que Jules aún tenía los ojos cerrados. "¿Jules?"

"Estoy despierto."

"No lo pareces." Objetó Lucius acercándose un poco al rostro de Jules para confirmar que tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Es una habilidad… estoy despierto aunque no lo parezca." Masculló. "Me duele todo el cuerpo." Se quejó dando un largo suspiro al cual Lucius respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Claro que te duele, yo lo usé completamente y fue exquisito." Los ojos azules de Jules se abrieron con un sonrojo y Lucius dejó escapar una risa seca. "Te recordará lo mucho que me perteneces."

Sólo entonces fue que la mente de Jules le recordó sus pasadas actividades y el hecho de que estaba completamente desnudo frente a Lucius quien estaba igualmente desnudo. Obviando lo extraño e incómodo que se sentía, trató de poner en orden sus ideas. Acababa de pasar la noche con aquel hombre quien lo había hecho alcanzar el placer dos veces seguidas y había sido increíble. Su decisión parecía haber sido la acertada aunque aún pendía de su cuello el asunto de que era un prisionero de guerra y por más delicioso que fuera el estar bajo el cuerpo de Lucius, sus convicciones no podían estar conformes con simplemente vivir fuera de peligro.

"Jules… ¿te gustó lo que hicimos?" Fiel a sus sentimientos, el galeno asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos en un intento por evitar mostrar su conflicto interior. Pero Lucius podía leerlo perfectamente.

"Hay algo que te atormenta. Espero que no sea arrepentimiento." Susurró acariciándole la mejilla con lentitud y obligándole a levantar el rostro en su dirección.

"Hay algo que me preocupa pero no es arrepentimiento. Si de algo me arrepiento es de haber esperado tanto."

"Me alegra escuchar eso y si el resto puede esperar hasta mañana, entonces tendré paciencia. Vamos." Le urgió y ambos terminaron en la ducha, Lucius cubriéndole de besos la espalda mientras le ayudaba a enjabonarse y desplegando toda la sensual alegría de saber que había complacido a su amante de esa noche.

* * *

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Narcisa apenas ver a su esposo en la mañana. Lucius la ignoró por unos segundos hasta que la mujer mostró que no dejaría el tema hasta recibir una respuesta. Lucius suspiró teatralmente para luego sonreír.

"Fue perfecto." Narcisa procedió a colgarse de su cuello y a darle un apasionado beso justo en el comedor. Lucius no le negó ni un poco de la pasión que buscaba sino que pasó una mano por su cintura y la atrajo un poco a su cuerpo.

"No puedo esperar." Suspiró al separarse y buscar su lugar en la mesa.

"Te aseguro que será la noche más placentera de tu vida. Jules es el bocado más dulce que jamás hayas imaginado probar."

Apenas unos minutos más tarde Jules apareció a desayunar. Su rostro mostraba leves síntomas de estar intentando controlar su vergüenza pero fue casi imposible ocultarla cuando al sentarse sintió los vestigios de la noche anterior.

Narcisa estaba por dirigirse al medimago para iniciar algo de conversación de sobremesa cuando una lechuza oficial del Ministerio se internó en el comedor. El ave revoloteó hasta llegar a un reposadero de madera a un lado del comedor para casos como ese. Lucius se levantó con algo de disgusto reflejado, mayormente por la hora tan temprana en que recibía el comunicado. Rompió el sello de inmediato y comenzó a leer. Su semblante se ensombreció y al terminar le dio una breve mirada a su esposa quien entendió el tipo de mensaje que traía el ave. "Parece que hoy me requieren un poco más temprano que de costumbre. Tendré que tomar algo para el camino." Un elfo apareció de inmediato con una taza de té caliente y cargado que Lucius tomó sin hablar.

"¿Vendrás esta noche?" Preguntó Narcisa con la preocupación evidente en su rostro.

"Te avisaré en cuanto lo sepa." Terminó su taza y se preparó para partir. Narcisa se acercó y depositó un breve beso en sus labios, luego buscó a Jules con la mirada e hizo una leve inclinación a modo de despedida antes de desaparecer.

"Hoy día los asuntos del Ministerio son mucho más complicados." Musitó Jules para sí mismo. Narcisa pareció no escucharle y por un momento ambos permanecieron en silencio en el comedor. De pronto, la mujer pareció recobrar su entereza y se volteó hacia el castaño.

"No tengo mucha hambre pero me encantaría comer algo en la terraza. ¿Gusta de acompañarme, Jules?" El hombre extendió el brazo a modo de respuesta y ambos se dirigieron con lentitud a la terraza.

"Lucius sabe cuidarse." Intentó animarle al verla tan seria y Narcisa levantó el rostro con decisión.

"Sí, mi esposo sabe cuidarse. Sólo me gustaría que no tuviera que cuidarse tanto."

"Eso significaría no más guerras en el Mundo Mágico."

"Un mundo sin guerras. ¿No sería eso maravilloso, Jules?"

"Sería maravilloso si fuera justo para todos pero mientras sólo lo sea para algunos, entonces la ausencia de guerra sólo significaría tiranía absoluta."

"Eso es correcto. Pero es imposible un mundo justo para todos, no mientras estemos divididos en nuestro propósito." Jules sonrió.

"Tiene unas convicciones muy claras."

"Igual que las suyas, Jules, y eso es lo que lo hace una persona tan valiosa." Jules bajó el rostro, abochornado pero no tan sonrojado como otras veces y Narcisa sonrió, sabiendo que Jules Melié ya iba en camino a _comprenderlos_ y una vez que los comprendiera no sería difícil obtener su lealtad.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
